


Still Likeness

by Skitty_chii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, M/M, Nude Modeling, Photography, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Space Gays, enjoy your space gays fuckers, i think they'll fuck, i'm not mentally okay, keith you little shit, klance, literally no chill, model keith, photographer lance, who will Shiro end up with? tune in to find out!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitty_chii/pseuds/Skitty_chii
Summary: Lance is struggling to juggle around college, a job, and an internship for famous photographer Shirogane Takashi, more commonly known as Shiro.  During a photo shoot, on impulse alone, he risks loosing his internship and starts photographing the models himself.  He's warned that if he continues, he'll loose the internship, but when his work gets to his boss, Lance is left with massive choice that could either end his career before it even starts or set him on the path of greatness, but it all depends on the willingness of a single model; Keith Kogane.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And like Lance, I wrote this on impulse alone! I hope you all enjoy it and stick along for the journey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow! I am late on this! But I promise that things will pick back up. I got a sudden burst of energy to continue writing it!

_Shit, shit, shit!_ Lance thought as he rushed down the street, his backpack bouncing with every step he took.

Cars passed him on the busy street, the drowning noise of the busy city created an intense soundtrack for Lance's racing mind.  

He was late, and Shiro was going to have his head for it.

He had left on time, he really had, but, without thinking ahead, he left with very little time to spare, and as he was sitting in traffic within a rancid taxi, every second that ticked on was like a pounding shot of adrenaline.  

The vehicle had been stalled in the same place for the past five minutes when Lance had reached into his pocket and thrown a twenty at the driver before shoving the car door open, hoping that he wasn't going to hit any vehicle beside him, and jumped out, shouting something like, "keep the change!"

So here he was, rushing to make it to his internship on time, running into people who shouted and groaned as he forcefully made his way through the over-sized crowd.

His camera loosely thrown into his backpack knocked with his school work, each major jump that sent his backpack flying and slamming down onto his spine made his heart skip a beat.  He had spent the last of his money to finally by a new camera, one that didn't involve a wrist strap, but one that professionals used.  He may had been a simple intern for a photographer, but he wasn't going to show up looking like an amateur, even if that is what he was.

Lance was out of breath as he made it to the hotel where Shiro had set up the photo-shoot.  

As he entered, he straightened his back and took a deep breath, hoping that it wouldn't seem like he had ran the entire way there from the upper east side, but his reddened face gave it away anyways.

When he managed to find the ballroom where he was meant to be five minutes ago at the least, Shiro had already set up the lighting and backdrop.  He had his camera raised to his face as he scrolled through tester photos.

"Look who finally made it," he said, not breaking eye contact with the screen.

"I'm sorry," Lance muttered, sarcastic replied scrolling around in his mind, just waiting to jump out.  "But you see-"

As Lance tried to defend himself, Shiro sighed and looked up and over his shoulder.

"Lance, I don't want to here your excuses, no matter how well thought out they are.  Just be happy that Matt was here and set everything up."  Shiro gestured with his chin to where a young man with wide-set glasses stood, intensely typing at a tablet.

"Sorry," Lance muttered again, but this time in defeat.  He slung his backpack over his should, carefully setting it down by a small desk with camera equipment.

"Oh, you're finally here," spoke a gentle voice with a calming accent.

When Lance looked up, he was greeted by the overwhelming natural beauty of model Allura.  Her soft hazel skin was flawless, her wavy silver hair - which she claimed was natural, but Lance wasn't falling for it - falling smoothly over her shoulder, and she sported a flowing silk dress, pearl in colour.  There was a reason she was a model, and Lance couldn't have been more happy to intern for the privet-hire photographer Shiro whom was her main photographer.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Lance spoke as he rolled his eyes, heading over to the lighting to adjust it when Shiro simple pointed to it and twirled his finger.

They had gotten to the point in their relationship where Shiro didn't even need words to get after him, and he was proud of that!.

"I thought you weren't going to show," Matt spoke up, a sly smile playing on his face, "but Allura had faith.  Guess it still is never good to go against her in a bet."

"Ha ha, very funny, Holt."

"Lance," Allura spoke with a musical hint in her voice, smiling, "I always have faith in you."

"At least on person is," Lance shot out, darting his head around to face Matt, who still snickered behind his tablet.

"Lance," Shiro sighed again, bringing his camera away from his face.

"What?!" 

"You fixed it?" 

"Huh?" Lance stuttered, snapping back when he remembered what he was doing.  

 _Fix the light_ , he thought.

"Oh, yeah, it's moved upwards."

"Good," Shiro said, moving his attention back to the stunning beauty that was getting back into place for one more round of testing.  "We should be starting in just a minute," he informed her.

"Alright," she breathed, "take your time, I don't have anywhere to be."

"Yeah, but I think Lance does," Matt mocked him.

"Matt," Shiro now scolded the young man, which sent a wave of relief rushing over Lance as the male went red from ear to neck.  With swift movements, Shiro snapped three photos and examined them.  Upon being happy with the settings, he smiled and his eyes went narrow as he instructed Allura on what he want.

That's how shoots went.  When Matt was there, him and Lance would friendly bicker back and forth until the work started.  Shiro would roll his eyes until the camera went up to his face, and from that moment forward, nothing but silence and the sound of camera's shutter followed.

The shoot continued on for roughly an hour, only stopping for ten minutes for a water break and to change the direction.

Lance had become antsy, as he normally did when the shoots were nearing the end.  He loved watching Shiro do his thing, the way his eyebrow twitched when he got an angle he liked, the way his lip would curl when he got into deep thought, sometimes staring endlessly at the camera screen.  Even his nose would twitch, sending wrinkles through his scar that rested perfectly crossed the bridge of his nose.

At the break, Lance subtly went to his backpack and opened it up, fetching his camera, and heading back to his spot.  He turned it on, occasionally looking up to see if Shiro was ready to start.  

He loved looking through it.  He saw the world come alive with colour when he did.  He felt powerful.  With his camera, he could force people to look at what he wanted, to make them see the world his way.  

"Hey, Matt," Lance called out, looking over his shoulder after a few seconds.

"Yeah?" came from the man.

"Where's Pidge?" he asked, bringing his camera to his side.

"Oh, they had a lot of homework, so they sent me instead.  Why?" 

"Just wondering," Lance spoke, but his words got lost half way out of his mouth.

Matt thought for a moment before shaking his head and continuing back to his previous work.

"Alright," Shiro called out, signalling everyone to get ready.

Hotel staff continued to run around when Shiro told them, constantly making sure everything was running smoothly.

As Shiro worked, Lance couldn't help but feel the weight of his camera pull down on him. He could feel it, like it was dragging him, screaming at him to raise it, to take his own photos.  But he knew he wasn't allowed.  Shiro would throw him out of the shoot and out of his internship faster than he could say, "lights, camera, action!"

But even as the time droned, even as every click of the camera echoed around the room like gun shots, he still was strikingly aware of the cameras presence in his hand.  And like his arm was on auto pilot, even as everything inside of him screamed to put the camera down, he continued to.  He brought it up to his eye and looked through the sight.  His heart rate was all he could feel, the high pitch ringing of absence noise pierced his ears, his calm breath steadied his hand.  And from where he was standing, he found his focus and clicked the button, knowing that there was no going back then.

The light flashed, the image was captured, and all he could do was drown in those three seconds of silence that followed.

"Lance,"  was all Shiro spoke as he slowly brought his camera down from his eyes and to the young male to his right.

Lance knew he was done for.  He brought his camera down and its weight was back, but this time burning his sweaty palms.

"Yes?" Lance asked, his tongue getting dry and his throat feeling like it was about to close.

"What are you doing?" Shiro asked, voice monotone and deadly.

Lance knew he was about to either word vomit or actually vomit, and at that moment, he thought both, but just waited to see in which order.

"I - I just thought that maybe I could get a good angle from this side, and I had my camera, and it just sort of happened, and I didn't mean it, I swear, I - I"

Word vomit.

"Lance," Shiro's voice pierced through the room.  "Go put your camera away and pack up."

The way the words were delivered, Lance knew he was done.  With his head refusing to fall, neck stiff from shame, he slowly walked over to his backpack and shoved his camera in it.  He could feel hot tears pooling in the back of his eyes, head pounding with pressure.

He stood off to the side, silently, while Shiro finished.  Matt wold occasionally look over into his direction, jaw clenched, but would turn away when Lance would glare over.

He had fucked up.  The greatest thing to ever happen to him and he had fucked it up because he couldn't control his damn urge.

The photo shoot was finished in silence as both Allura and Matt tried to cut the thick atmosphere with a knife, but failing, struggling to trudge their way through the mud-like substance that hung around them.

"Well," Allure spoke up, trying to lighten the mood, "that was a lot of fun!  I can't wait till next time.  Bye Lance, bye Shiro; thank you again for doing this."

Shiro smiled, but it was forced.  

"Anytime Allura," he replied, waving her farewell.

As she exited, she turned back right before to give a concerned glance at Lance.  He nodded, but not confidently.

"Shiro," Lance found his voice, hoping it didn't break on him.

"Do not take photos while I am.  If you do that one more time, I am dropping you, got it?" Shiro said, voice hard.

Lance couldn't believe his ears.  Was he hearing this right?  Was Shiro actually giving him another chance?!  

The lump in his throat that he had thought had gone away was back, but this time it was for a positive reason.

"I - umm, I," Lance tried to thank him, but his voice had failed him.

"Now," Shiro sighed, his voice turning softer, "next Saturday we have another shoot, and you better be on time.  I'll email you the location and time.  If you're late, you're out, got it?"

Lance nodded.  He nodded faster than he had ever nodded before.  His neck was screaming at him, still being stiff, but he didn't care, he wasn't let go!

.......

"I thought I was going to die!" Lance exclaimed, falling back-first onto his bed.

His roommate rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he turned back to his work.

"Seriously, he had fire in his eyes - death, even!  And it was aimed at me!"

"Then you shouldn't have done it," Hunk, his roommate said tiredly.

"But Hunk, I had no control over it!  My camera just came up to my eye and clicked all by itself!"

"Is that what you told him?" Hunk asked sarcastically.

Lance sat up on on arm, leaning over with a pout plastered on his face.

"No!" Lance dragged out, moving his head to emphasis his point. "I don't even remember what I told him, it was just this big blur!"

As Hunk tried to drown out his annoying roommate and focus on his Organic Chemistry notes, Lance reached over and pulled his camera out of his bag.

"But I got an amazing shot, though!"

Hunk sighed as he gave up and closed his textbook, turning to face Lance.  He pushed a bunch of buttons before flipping the camera over to show his friend the image.

Hunk's eyebrows went into his hair, mouth hanging slightly open as he reached forward to take the camera into his own hands.

"Wow," he said slowly, taking in the image, "you are right, this is an amazing shot.  And I never thought I would agree with you on being right; ever!"

Lance smiled smugly as he rested his chin on his hand.

"I know right."

"Like, everyone knows that Allura is breathtaking, but this... this is something else!"

"Oh yeah, it was worth risking my life for-"

_Buzz Buzz!_

Lance turned his attention from Hunk to his phone for a quick moment.  He quickly unlocked it and checked his emails.  Lance realized that he had already been sent the details for Saturday's photo shoot.

As he skimmed the details, his back immediately straightened.  Lance sat up with such force that Hunk pulled his attention away from Lance's camera to glance at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Shiro sent me the details for next Saturday's shoot," Lance responded back without missing a beat.

"And...?"

Instead of explaining, Lance whipped his phone around and showed Hunk the message.  As he skimmed over it, he looked up at Lance, perplexed.

"Keith Kogane?  Isn't he... that guy?"

"Yes, Hunk, he is that guy," Lance said, unamused.

"I'm sorry, I'm not that into pop culture," Hunk defended himself.  "Isn't he, like, in a band, or something?"

"Yes, Hunk!" Lance exclaimed, slightly frightening Hunk in the process.  "Shiro is his personal photographer, he doesn't let anyone else work with him besides Shiro!  This is big, man!  I love everything he has put out, like, seriously!  I don't think I could be any bigger of a fan!"

"Well, calm down, I don't think you want to scare him away the first time you meet your idol."

"Hunk!" Lance stood up on his bed, his alien pajama pants riding up his leg before falling in place, the bed frame creaking.  "I get to work with Keith-freaking-Kogane!  Dude, there is no way I'm going to be calm about this!"

Hunk sighed, shaking his head at his friend.

"Well, message Pidge and see if they want to talk about it because I have a test in the morning, and unlike other people, I'm actually taking courses that matter."

Lance rolled his eyes, letting his feet give out under him and falling cross legged onto the mattress.  With a huff, Lance flung a pillow at Hunk.

"Hey!  Dude?!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking this out! I know we are only at chapter 2, but I'm pumped for the rest of it!   
> A lil' info that got me rewriting is that I actually met the voice actor of Keith two weeks back and I cried! Steven Yeun is the nicest man alive, he signed my bonding moment keith photo as Keith (and then himself) and a walking dead photo, and I only paid for one! So that was gr8!  
> Anyways, thank you all, and please let me know your thoughts! This is a new piece that I'm proud to show you all and I hope you enjoy it, I know I am, especially with what is planned!  
> Kitty out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I am late on this and I am sorry! but I got a burst of energy and here we are ! Enjoy!

Lance checked the time.  It still read the same it had five seconds ago when he had checked it for the twentieth time since he arrived the location of the shoot.

"That little," Lance muttered, his eye brow twitching.  "If Shiro is running late on purpose, I'm gonna..." Lance tried to scream, but he was attracting too much attention.

With a huff, he pulled his phone out one last time and turned it on.  Just as he was about to start typing a strongly worded passive-aggressive message, his phone starts ringing.

**_Shiro_ **

"Damn right he better be calling," Lance muttered as he answered and put the phone to his ear.  "Hello."

" _Hey, Lance, I'm sorry, but I'm currently running late."_

Lance huffed.  "I can see that.  Weren't you the one telling  _me_ not to be late?" Lance asked, feeling a sort of pride building up inside of him.

A heavy sigh came from the other end of the call.

" _Lance,"_ Shiro spoke flatly, obviously annoyed at Lance's antics.

"I know, I know, but how could I not?"

" _Anyways,"_ Shiro stated, trying to get to his point, " _I need you to go in and set up.  Keith will be there any minute and I don't want to upset him.  Pidge is on their way, so just continue on setting up without me and I should be there as soon as I can."_

"Alright," Lance agreed, looking up at the building, the stone pillars sending chills down his spine, intimidating him, "just, hurry up, okay?"

" _I will, Lance, just hold up while I'm not.  Goodbye, Lance,"_ Shiro said, almost sounding like he was going to hang up before getting in one last thought.  " _Just, don't mess this up_."

Lance pulled the phone away from his ear gingerly, seeing that Shiro had hung up on him.  With a shake of his head and a deep breath passing through him, he headed inside, stuffing his phone into his pocket.

"Why would he think I'm going to mess this up?" Lance grumbled, still mouthing aggressive comments under his breath as he pulled on the sleeves of his jacket.  

When he stepped inside, he almost felt out of place the exact moment his foot hit the polished marble floor.  The way the floor was laid out, his footsteps sounded amplified, echoing throughout.

"I should not be here," Lance mumbled as he became strikingly aware of everything about him.  He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, the cool breeze passing over his reddened ears, the way his jacket and jeans hung off of him.  This place was too fancy for him, and he knew that he stood out.

But Lance shook his head, keeping his back straight as he made his way to where he was supposed to set up.  On his way, he hauled out his phone and started typing.

_**Hunky Poo** _

_**"Dude, this place is so weird!  And guess what?!  Shiro is freaking late!  He was mad at me for being late and oh how the tables have turned!"** _

_**10:48** _

_**Sent** _

Lance held on to his phone at his side as he pushed through the last set of doors before reaching the hall where the shoot would be.  

When he entered, there were already people unpacking equipment that worked there.  Lance scanned the area, trying to spot someone - anyone that he knew.  After failing at his find, he quickly made his way over to the lighting equipment and started to place them around the backdrop which had been place, but not set up.

"Hey," Lance called out to a guy in a jumpsuit that worked in the building, "know how to set that up?" 

The man looked over to the backdrop and nodded his head.

"Great, can you start on that and I'll finish it up," Lance told him, untangling wires.

His phone buzzed from where it was now in his pocket, and Lance pulled it out.

**_Hunky Poo_ **

**_"Really?  That's crazy!  Is your 'Idol' there yet? Pidge?"_ **

**_10:51_ **

**_Received_ **

**_......_ **

**_Hunky Poo_ **

**_"No!! :(  But give it some time, he needs to get pretty!!  And I don't know where that piece of shit is yet.  They should be here soon tho"_ **

**_10:52_ **

**_Sent_ **

Lance sighed as he shoved his phone back into his pocket.  He went through he motions fluidly for setting up the equipment, his body having memorized the motions for doing it so much in the past.

"Where's 'Team Mom'?" came from a voice, slightly squeaky, but stern.

"Hey, Pidge.  And Shiro said he was running late and wanted us to just get everything ready for when he shows up."  Lance set the wired down as Pidge made their way over to him with coffee. "God, I love you, Pidge!"

"You only say that when I bring you stuff or do something you want me to," they said flatly, shaking their head as they handed it to him.

"And I mean every word of it!"  Lance quickly downed a good portion of the hot liquid, enjoying it fully.  "Fuck!  Pidge, you always know what I want, don't you?"

"Putting up with your shit for this long, I better."

"Thank you."

"Yeah," Pidge said as they waved, walking over to the desk and setting their laptop down on it.  

Lance hauled out his phone, setting his coffee down.

**_Hunky Poo_ **

**_"They're here now AND THEY BROUGHT ME COFFEE!!  Is it wrong to want to marry Pidge?!"_ **

**_10:55_ **

**_Sent_ **

**_......_ **

**_Hunky Poo_ **

**_"Well, might be kind of weird, Lance."_ **

**_10:56_ **

**_Received_ **

**_..._ **

**_Hunky Poo_ **

**_"Whatever.  If in ten years I'm still all by myself, i'm either marrying or adopting Pidge"_ **

**_10:56_ **

**_Sent_ **

**_......._ **

**_Hunky Poo_ **

**_"I highly doubt that Pidge will let you marry them, even adopt them for that matter."_ **

**_10:57_ **

**_Received_ **

**_......._ **

**_Hunky Poo_ **

**_"Heck, I highly doubt anyone will."_ **

**_10:57_ **

**_Received_ **

**_....._ **

**_Hunky Poo_ **

**_"Thanks man."_ **

**_10:57_ **

**_Sent_ **

**_....._ **

**_Hunky Poo_ **

**_"Feeling the love"_ **

**_10:57_ **

**_Sent_ **

**_......._ **

**_Hunky Poo_ **

**_"And for your information "_ **

**_10:58_ **

**_Sent_ **

**_......._ **

**_Hunky Poo_ **

**_"HOLY SHIT, HOLD THE FUCK UP"_ **

**_10:58_ **

**_Sent_ **

**_........_ **

**_Hunky Poo_ **

**_"What?!"_ **

**_10:58_ **

**_Received_ **

Lance quickly shoved his phone back into his pocket and grabbed his coffee, quickly rushing over to the table where Pidge was sitting, tapping away on their laptop.

Lance slammed the coffee down, eyes still fixed on the door.

"Pidge!" he whispered aggressively.  "Fucking look!"

Pidge pushed their glasses up their nose before turning over their shoulder.

There, standing in the door way, was none other then Keith Kogane.  As Lance stole glances at him, he couldn't help but feel his heart race and his palm get sweaty.  The man that stood at the door was holding a bottle of water in one hand, the other gripping his phone at his side, his hips popped slightly outwards.  He wore a simple onyx button up shirt with the top button undone, his collar half flipped up.

His hair was in a loose ponytail, but Lance still couldn't get over the fact that it was a mullet, ponytail or not.  Keith wore dress pants held up by a pair of ebony suspenders, outlining his body's natural curve.

Even from the distance, he was breath taking.

Pidge elbowed Lance.

"Ow!  What was that for?!" Lance hollered lowly, snapping at them.

"You should probably play Shiro for a moment and go over there, you know," they pointed out.

"Oh, I guess, yeah."

Lance rubbed his palms on the side of his pants and took off his jacket, feeling suddenly hot.

"Keep it in your pants, will you?" Pidge spat, rolling their eyes as Lance made his way over.

 _You got this Lance,_ he told himself,  _nothing can stop you!  You're amazing and Keith is going to love you!_

As Lance reached where Keith was standing, he took in a deep breath and said, "Hello, name's Lance and I will-"

"Where's Shiro?"

"What?" Lance asked, caught off guard at the sudden question.

"Where is Shiro?" Keith said again, this time slower and more annoyed.  "He said he would be here, and I am not doing this if he sent this poor excuse of a photographer in his place."

Lance stood there, shocked.  He didn't know how to replied to the brash language of this man that stood in front of him, the man he idolized.

"I - um, Sh-Shiro will be here soon, he's just stuck in traffic right now.  I'm his assistant, I'm filling in for the time being," Lance tried to explain, and tried not to hit the man upside the head.

"Well, I'm not starting until he gets here," Keith said stubbornly.

Lance simply smiled and turned on his heel, face going red with hot anger as he gritted his teeth and nodded.  

As he stood there, something inside him had changed.  The man he once idolized apparently turned out to be a huge dick.  That would be his luck!  The moment something goes well, it falls and crashes to the ground.  But Lance was mature, and he needed to keep this internship, so he continued to play nice and finish setting everything up, praying that Shiro would walk through that door any second.

But when time ticked on and Lance couldn't pretend to adjust the lighting any longer, he sighed and stretched his back out.  He gingerly headed over where to makeup girls were fussing over Keith's appearance and continued to send out silent prayers that Shiro would walk in and save his ass, but when he didn't, Lance put on a fake smile and waited for Keith to notice he was there.

"Is Shiro here yet?" was all he asked, still looking at his phone like he simply sensed Lance's aura as he came forward.

"Not yet," Lance started to explain, but was cut off by the model.

"Then what do you want?"

"All I need is for you to stand over there," he started as he pointed to the basic backdrop that had been set up, "so we can make sure the lighting is good."

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Keith asked, this time looking up from his phone to run his eyes over Lance in a judging manner.

With a deep breath in, Lance replied.  "Yes, I do know what I am doing, and before you stop me, Shiro trained me himself.  We are not starting until Shiro walks through those doors, but to make sure we can when he does, I just need to make sure the lighting isn't too bright for everything set up."

Keith gave him a moment, a single pause as he thought out his words in his mind.  With the same bored expression he carried before, he rolled his eyes and started to walk over.

"What ever," he muttered, almost angrily at the thought that Lance was right.

With a small smile on his face he carried like a trophy for his win, Lance headed over to the small table he had set his camera down on.  He knew Shiro didn't like him taking photos at his shoot, but he wasn't here yet and it was for lighting testing, so it was okay, right? 

He walked over and double checked to make sure everything was in place.  He scanned Shiro's words in his mind that he had engraved into Lance the first day he started working for him.  And when everything checked out, he raised his camera to his eye, let out a smooth breath, and clicked the button, a flash and the shutter following.  

Lance brought his camera away from his eye to check it.  When he noticed that it was slightly too bright for the background, he adjusted everything and tried again, bringing the lens to his eye before snapping another photo.

When he brought it back to check, he smiled at himself for his achievement.  

Just as he was about to tell Keith that he was no longer needed there, something deep down stopped him.  Instead of doing the right thing, he brought the camera back up to his eye, closed the other, and captured a stolen photo.  Lance's heart was racing, he felt like Shiro was going to be standing behind him, telling his that he was fired, but when he sent that way a quick glance, no one stood.

So, with guilt hands and a wicked smile, he continued to steal Keith's picture, each shot turning out better than the last.  Keith was one his phone, his attention turned away.  As he slowly got braver, he started to move around, side to side, trying to get better angles.

When Keith started to question him, Lance was quick on his toes.

"Do you really need to take this long for a lighting check?" Keith Kogane asked with a dry tone.

Lance waved his hand as he used the other to go back and forth at the photos he had taken.  "I'm an amateur, so I'm not good as Shrio with this," he replied sarcastically, pretending to be sincere.  When Keith bought it, Lance when right back to taking more.  

He would pretend to fix the lighting, walking over to it, snapping a few shots, then heading back the other way to think of more.  Keith's face loved the camera, whether it knew it was being captured or not.  Even though he wanted to hate the model for being stuck-up and selfish, he couldn't help but be taken away by his natural beauty.  To think that they were the same age and at two totally different stages in their career.

Just as Lance was zooming in on Keith's face, he managed to get the progression of Keith's face lighting up.  He slowly went from his phone, to staring slightly behind where lance stood, to the door, to his smile appearing widely on his face.  His eyes were bright and Lance was falling in love with the man through the lens, but it wasn't until Keith spoke did he get pulled from his fantasy.

"Shiro!" Keith called out, slipping his phone in his pocket and rushing over to the other man, leaving Lance alone with his camera and pictures.

"I'm so sorry I am late, traffic was awful.  I think if I would have ran here it would have been faster," Shiro joked as he took his camera bag and jacket off, unloading what little he had with him.

"It's all good, I thought for a moment you had sent your intern to do the shoot instead of you, and I got nervous," Keith spoke as he laughed softly, arms crossed, yet not blocked off.

Shiro stopped for a moment and shook his head, smiling as he took out his camera, removing the lens cover and turning it on.

"Keith, you know I would never do that to you, I am the only one with the honor of taking your photo," Shiro spoke as he slowly made his way over to where Lance was, still going over the shots.  

He was admiring one that he had taken just before Shiro had walked in when said man called out to him, removing him from his own world and crashing him down.  Lance brought his camera to his chest, half out of fear of Shiro knowing what he had done and half out of just fear in general.

"Lance, what are you doing over there?" Shiro asked, snapping a photo and seeing how the light bounced back.

"Oh, I, uh..." Lance stuttered as he tried to find the right string of words to explain to Shiro why he had Keith in place and his camera out.  "I was checking the lighting for you, getting the settings."  Lance quickly turned the photo to the first one he took, the one that was too bright, and showed it to the older man.  "See?  So, instead of adjusting the flash, I simply moved and changed the lighting around the basic settings because we didn't have the camera we were going to use for the shoot here when we were setting up."  He changed the photo to the next one, showing Shiro the fixing in the lighting.

"Well done, Lance," Shiro spoke after a moment of examining the photo up close.  He paused for a moment, glancing over at Keith then taking a small step towards Lance.  "I'm surprised that you even got him for the lighting test."

"Well," Lance started, taking his camera back and turning it off for the time being, "I just catered to his ego."

Shiro had to hide the sudden burst of laughter that shot through him behind his hand, turning away for a quick moment.

"Well, Lance," he started, shaking his head as he tried to collect himself, "Nice going."

"Thanks," Lance replied with a smile, feeling a sense of pride wash over him as he stepped to the side.

His phone buzzed in his pocket as he headed towards where Pidge was working, typing away on their computer.

"Hey, Pidge," Lance called out, camera still in one hand.

"Yeah?" they replied, eyes still on the computer screen.

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Is it about those photos you obviously took behind Shiro's back?"

Lance huffed and made noises as he tried to say no, but when Pidge turned over their shoulder and raised a brow, Lance sighed.

"Technically he said that I can't take photos while  _he's_ taking photos, and technically I was doing lighting tests," Lance tried to justify his reasoning while Pidge wasn't even really paying attention.  "Can you just take the photos I got and do your thing?"

"You want me to aid in your illegal activities?"

"They are not illegal," Lance replied with a roll of his eyes.

"What ever," Pidge sighed as they stuck out their hand.  "Place the SD card in my hand and I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you so much!" Lance exclaimed, his face lighting up.  He removed the card from his camera and placed it in the palm of Pidge's hand.  "Keith might be an ass, but damn does he have a nice face... and butt - wow, just looking at him makes me feel insecure."

"You should feel insecure," Pidge said as an off comment.

"Screw off, Pidge."

"What ever.  I should have these done and emailed to you by tomorrow," they explained, typing away at their computer.

After he was done with Pidge, Lance set his camera down on the desk beside him and hauled out his phone.

_**Hunky Poo** _

Lance quickly unlocked his phone to see what his roommate had texted him.

**_Hunky Poo_ **

**_"Lance??  You okay?  What happened??  Lance, you can't leave me in the dark!!"_ **

**_11:42_ **

**_Received_ **

**_......_ **

**_Hunky Poo_ **

**_"Sorry man, just got carried away!  Keith walked in and I had to deal with his MAJOR attitude.  Ill explain when I get home, I am WIPED!!"_ **

**_11:44_ **

**_Sent_ **

**_....._ **

**_Hunky Poo_ **

**_"Oh no!!  Is Kogane not everything you dreamed about and more?!"_ **

**_11:45_ **

**_Received_ **

**_....._ **

**_Hunky Poo_ **

**_"Not even close, Ill go into more detail at home, now I have to jump back or Shiro is going to spank me for not paying attention to Mr Perfect"_ **

**_11:45_ **

**_Sent_ **

**_...._ **

**_Hunky Poo_ **

**_"Alright, I guess I'll wait!  But you owe me!  Oh, BTW , my mom stopped by and dropped of lasagna for us so we be having it for supper!!"_ **

**_11:45_ **

**_Received_ **

**_....._ **

**_Hunky Poo_ **

**_"Tell mama Hunk I love her!!!!!!"_ **

**_11:46_ **

**_Sent_ **

**_....._ **

**_Hunky Poo_ **

**_"Already done!"_ **

**_11:46_ **

**_Received_ **

**_......._ **

**_Hunky Poo_ **

**_"Actual angel too good for this world!"_ **

**_11:46_ **

**_Sent_ **

**_......._ **

**_Hunky Poo_ **

**_"Now, get back to work or no supper for you."_ **

**_11:47_ **

**_Received_ **

Lance put his phone away and felt a rush of adrenaline coursing through him.  He didn't know why, but he knew something was going to change.  And what ever it was, he was ready for it.

........

"Seriously?!" Hunk exclaimed, a fork hanging out of his mouth.

"Yeah, I know right?!"  Lance replied back with the same about of force.  "He acted like he had a stick up his ass, but damn did he look good!"

"Did Shiro catch you?"

"No way!" Lance explained.  "I wouldn't be here alive if Shiro knew I took those photos!"

Hunk sighed and stuck his fork back into the cheesy mound on his plate, shaking his head as he leaned back.  

"That's crazy."

"I know!  And because he only works with Shiro, I'm going to have to work with him again soon," Lance told his roommate with a sigh, resting the beck of his head on his wall as he sat on his bed.

"Do you know what the next job will be?" Hunk asked, taking a swig of his orange juice.

Lance shook his head.

"No idea. I heard that maybe Keith will be doing a privet shoot, but Shiro hasn't said anything about that to me personally yet, and I don't even know what a 'privet shoot' would entail.  And I don't even know if I'm allowed to privet shoots in the first place, hence them being privet!"

Both boys were silent as they thought and ate, the outside noise drowning everything out.

"Yeah," Hunk said with an airy tone.

"Yeah," Lance replied the exact same way.

Both continued to eat in silence, trying to figure out what tomorrow would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking this out! I know we are only at chapter 2, but I'm pumped for the rest of it!  
> A lil' info that got me rewriting is that I actually met the voice actor of Keith two weeks back and I cried! Steven Yeun is the nicest man alive, he signed my bonding moment keith photo as Keith (and then himself) and a walking dead photo, and I only paid for one! So that was gr8!  
> Anyways, thank you all, and please let me know your thoughts! This is a new piece that I'm proud to show you all and I hope you enjoy it, I know I am, especially with what is planned!  
> Kitty out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back with another chapter! i'm hoping to get a regular scheduled for this fic, and god pray i can stay on it!

Tomorrow.  Pidge had said tomorrow, so that would be today, right?

Lance tapped at the side of his desk with his spare finger, staring emptily at his phone as it rested on the table in front of him, plugged in, waiting for it to vibrate signalling an email. 

When his phone vibrated only a single time, his lidded eyes shot open and the arm that as keeping his head up shot down and it the table with a loud _boom!_   With one deep breath, he picked his phone up and quickly went to his emails. 

A small breath of air left him as he once again was pulled down to earth.  His eyes fell back to their half-lidded state as he clicked on the email from Hot Topic, telling him about a sale that was currently happening in stores.

Lance scrolled through the email to occupy his time as he erratically started to tap his foot and shake his leg.  After deleting the email in one swoop of his finger, he set his phone down beside him and rested his head on his desk.

Hunk had long since left their shared dorm and headed out on what he called a “not-date,” but Lance wasn’t fooled by it.  He had brushed his hair four times more than he needed to, asked Lance for his cologne, and then proceeded to spill it all over his shoes all within a span of ten minutes.

Lance had raised a brow and smiled at his friend before telling him now to do anything he would do or wouldn’t do, confusing the poor guy as Lance pushed him out the door with one more, “don’t stay out too late, and make good chooses!”, closing the door and rushed over to his desk where he had told himself he was going to get his work done.

But here we are, and we know better than Lance, for we know that that did not happen.  So, as he rested his head on the table, one more set of vibration rose his head only mere seconds after it had been set down pulled his attention from his idol thoughts and back to his phone.

 _Two vibrations,_ he thought, _just a text._

He picked it up and stretched his back out, slouching as he pressed the home button.  Shocked when he saw Pidge’s name pop up, he quickly – and confusingly – opened the message and scanned the words, ignoring the one that came directly after.

**_Pigeon_ **

**_“r u home?”_ **

**_10:58_ **

**_Received_ **

**_….._ **

**_Pigeon_ **

**_“Ah who cares  Im coming in”_ **

**_10:59_ **

**_Received_ **

By the time he read the last messaged sent, there was a banging at his door.  Lance got up to open the door, but Pidge had gone ahead and let themselves in.

“Whaddup, loser?” they called as the closed the door behind them.  They had their laptop bag slung over their shoulder and hair everywhere.

“Did you even sleep last night?” Lance asked as Pidge walked passed him to his desk, unloading their laptop and setting everything up.

“Nah, not really,” Pidge shrugged, logging into their laptop with a password at least twenty characters long.  “I started last night, but I lost track of time.  I was gonna send them, but our Wi-Fi crashed last night while I was messing in photoshop.  I blame Matt.”

“What was he doing?” Lance asked as he pulled Hunk’s chair from his side of the room over so he could look over Pidge’s shoulder.

“I dunno, think he was playing some MMO.  It’s Matt, he could have been too deep on NASA’s page and got flagged, who knows.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Lance muttered, a small smile tugging at the corners of his upper lip.

“Anyways,” Pidge started, pulling up files and documents, “I went ahead and started messing around with different effects and filters somewhere around three last night, but I managed to get most of them in usable condition.”  Pidge stopped as they turned their head to face Lance with something akin to a proud smile.  “Not gonna lie, these are not like your other shots, these actually don’t suck.  I didn’t have to do too much work to them to get them to how I pictured you originally saw them.”

As Pidge rolled the chair off to the side to let Lance scroll through their work, they sat with their arms crossed and a smug look on their face. 

Lance was in awe.  Just yesterday he was face to face with one of his favourite models, only to have him be a complete ass.  But staring at these shots, it was like he was looking at a completely different person. 

Pidge had done what Pidge does best and took some creative liberty with the photos.  Some were in black and white, some had softer lighting then the rest, but not a single one of them did he not like.

“These are amazing,” Lance mumbled as he finished scrolling, taking a sticky note out and writing down the name of his favourites.

“And want to see the funniest part – at least to me?” Pidge asked as Lance moved over and Pidge brought up a different folder, one that simple said: **_Shiro_**.

As Pidge scrolled through the photos, Lance was taken back by the sheer beauty of them.  This was one of the reasons Shiro was his favourite photographer. He had grown up looking at his work.  He was the reason Lance wanted to take up photography – hell, he was the reason Lance first wanted to pick up a camera. 

Some people admire actors or singers, but to Lance, Shiro was much more than that.  So, when Lance had applied to the mentorship/internship as Shiro’s assistant, he never thought in a million years that he would get it.

Out of the hundreds, almost thousands, of applications that were sent in along with a single sample photo, what caught Shiro’s eye in Lance’s photo was how he managed to make blue stand out within a sea of different shades of. 

It wasn’t necessary his favourite submission, but it was a photo that he would lie awake mentally analysing the technique every now and again.  And while Shiro was – and still is – hard on Lance, he has no regret giving it to him, knowing that he has an eye for things most people can’t figure out.

But as Lance scrolled through the raw images of Keith’s photoshoot from the day before, it’s like he is a ten-year-old boy once more looking through that simple issue of National Geographic where Shiro’s picture took the over.

“These are breath taking,” Lance said from Hunk’s chair, eyes wide and full of emotion.

“True, but I’m not gonna lie, these aren’t his best.”

Lance turned to face Pidge, brows furrowed together as he thought about what they meant.

“What?”

“Yeah,” Pidge spoke as they turned back to the computer, clicking on a file and pulling it up, zooming in and out randomly out of boredom.  “I actually prefer yours.  I don’t know if it was Keith or Shiro, but something feels off about these.”

“Are you going to tell him?” Lance asked, leaning back in the chair facing Pidge as they swerved in the chair to face him.

“I feel like I should, you know?  He has a reputation to uphold and I don’t feel like these are good enough.”

The two of them sat in silence as the sound of collage life came from the unsealed window placed unevenly between the two beds.  Pidge was right.  If the photos weren’t good enough for them, then they shouldn’t be submitted.  But Lance saw nothing wrong with them.  Again, he was partial to Shiro and his work, anything he did, Lance would love.

“I don’t know, have you talked to Matt about this?” Lance spoke out, trying to think of alternative ways.

“He’s busy with the final spread of Allura’s shoot.”  Pidge turned back to face the computer, scrolling through the folder once again, looking at the shots they thought would be the best.  “I have a few I feel could be doable once I work my magic, but honestly, your shots from this is much better, if that’s even possible.”

“I do work miracles sometimes,” Lance added, smirking softly as he thought truly about what Pidge had said.  Did they really think his work was better in this case?

“I think you should submit them,” Pidge spoke out after a great deal of silence.

“Are you crazy?  He’ll fire me if he knows I have these!” Lance exclaimed, standing from his chair with such haste.

“You can’t be fired if he never hired you.”

“Shut up!  It’s the same thing!”

“But think about it.  I’ll leave these with you and you can decide what you want to do,” Pidge said as they transferred the photos onto his USB stick. 

As Pidge packed up their things to head out, Lance couldn’t help but stare at the USB that sat just off to the side of the table.  Pidge had said goodbye and left the dorm before he broke his sight away from it.

Here it was.  Photos that could make or break him.  Was he going to tell Shiro what Pidge had said and reveal his own secret, or was he going to let Pidge give it the best they could and hope to god one worked.

In frustration, Lance flopped on his bed and covered his face, huffing loudly.  He even stayed their when his phone buzzed.

………..

**_Shiro_ **

**_“Hey Lance, I have some work I want you to do, are you busy later today?”_ **

**_11:21_ **

**_Received_ **

It was just after twelve when Lance finally grabbed his phone.  He had seen the message from Shiro and sighed.  He was tired, he had more homework than he could do in one day, but he could never say not to Shiro.

So, there he was, wearing a shirt he found on the floor with questionable age as he wrapped his jacket closer to his body with his nose feeling cold.  The clouds were gray, the weather was indecisive, and the air smelt like thick muck.

“Shiro, what are we doing in the middle of nowhere in what looks like the burial grounds of at least four dead bodies?” Lance asked, holding his camera close.

“Well, I’ve been so bust lately that I haven’t been able to properly ‘mentor’ you,” Shiro explained, smiling softly as his tuff of white hair Lance always wondered if it was a fashion choice or natural blew into his line of sight.  “I started out with nature shots, as do most photographers do, so it’s about time you have your nature moment.”

“Do I really need a nature moment if I already have you?”

Shiro laughed, his scar running along the bridge of his nose becoming prominent.

“Every photographer must learn the value of nature and its wonders before they can truly understand the true meaning of photography,” Shiro explained.

“It sounds like you read that out a guide for How to Get on the Cover of National Geographic.  Like, word for word of some random article written by someone who was alive when they first invented cameras,” Lance muttered as he snapped a photo randomly to pretended to show interest in this “lesson.”  “Anyways, isn’t that why you chose me?  Because I already had an eye for this sort of things?  Why do I have to prove it again with something so… so… basic?”

“Because no one truly good gets to the top by shortcutting.”   Shiro had stayed facing away from Lance, looking out on the landscape that surrounded them in all angles.  “Even so, if you can do it, then prove it to me.”

Lance took this like a challenge.  He was ready to make Shiro eat his words.  He was going to take the best damn shot of some weeds that the world had ever seen. 

Lance ran out, camera in hand, and started searching for the next great thing.  He had taken a photo of a wildflower surrounded by nothing but dead grass, a dandelion with half of the seeds missing, and a bird resting in a nest.

Lance had been at it for half an hour before he stopped for a moment to look through his camera at all the shots he had gotten.

“This’ll show him!  Thinking I don’t got skill.  I sure did shoot some amazing nature shots.  Shiro thinking he can get me to-“

Lance stopped what he was doing and looking up from his camera and deadpanned.  He walked back towards Shiro who had dropped the camera from his eye.

“Get any good shots?” he asked with a wide, knowing smile.

“I hate you,” Lance muttered as he started to put his camera away.

“What do you mean?” Shiro asked innocently enough.  He watched as Lance, in frustration, glared up at the older man and scowled.

“You know what you did.”

“What did I do?”

“You tricked me into thinking I was in control, but, in actuality, you made me take nature photos,” Lance explained out loud for no reason at all but to vent his built-up frustration.  But Shiro’s smile never broke the entire time.

“Where are you going?” Shiro asked, turning off his own camera and following Lance out of the open plains area.

“I’m heading to the car!” Lance exclaimed as he stomped off.  “And you better believe those photos are the best damn nature photos you have ever seen!”

With a shake of his head, Shiro was too steps behind the younger male as he beamed in small bits of pride. 

……..

“Now, I want you to email me your best three shots by tomorrow so I can see what you got done while we were out,” Shiro told Lance as he dropped him off.  Lance was already half out the door when he made a small humming noise to respond to Shiro’s words.  “Don’t forget!” was the last thing Shiro said before Lance closed the door and headed towards his dorm. 

He was tired and he wanted to lay down.  He had school tomorrow, but he was wondering what would happen if he just dropped out right there and then.

Well, firstly, he would lose his position with Shiro, as it is only for students attending school.  But then again, Shiro already likes him, so would he just let him go?  But if it wasn’t the thought of no longer being able to go to these shoots, it would be that his mother would straight up kill him and bury him back in that field.

“That’s for another time,” Lance thought to himself as he made his way to the front door of his dorm, taking out his keys for the front entrance.

Trudging his tired body up the stairs was hard enough, so when he opened the door, he fell face first on his bed, completely unaware that Hunk had returned and was at his own desk.

“Hey, bud, you good?” he asked, leaning on the back of his chair as he faced his roommate’s bed.

“Oh, you’re here,” Lance mumbled into his pillow, almost unable to make out the words.  He turned his head to face Hunk and looked at him with his tired eyes.  “Hunk, can I drop out of school?”

“Oh no, what happened?” Hunk asked, voice now full of worry.

Lance sighed.  “Nothing really.  Just… Shiro made me take shots of nature today and I have so much homework that I’ll be behind until I’m thirty and I just want to sleep.”

“That’s not… good,” Hunk spoke slowly as he thought about what Lance as just said, not sure if his answer really worked.  “Did you at least get some good shots?”

“I guess,” he managed to say, raising his head to look up and out their window. 

“No jumping today, Lance,” Hunk joked as he got up and threw Lance a can of pop from his mini fridge.

“How did I get so lucky with a friend like you?” he told him in thanks as he cracked it open, downing half of it in one go.

“Blame Tony Gilcrest in fourth grade,” Hunk replied with a small chuckle, opening his own can.

“To Tony, the actual spawn of Satan,” Lance toasted, raising his can up as Hunk followed suit.

“To Tony,” Hunk copied, the two of them taking a swig of their pop.

“Oh,” Lance spoke up after he finished his pop, “Pidge came by to drop off the photos I gave them.  They said that they actual prefer mine over Shiro’s.

Hunk choked for a quick second before catching his breath.

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah, showed me some of Shiro’s from that asshole Keith’s photoshoot and said that mine were, in their opinion, better.”

“That’s… that’s crazy, Lance,” Hunk pointed out as he leaned forward.  “Are you going to tell Shiro?  Is Pidge going to tell Shiro?”

“If he found out that I took photos behind his back after he just told me not to do that, he would send my ass packing so fast I won’t have time to grab my camera,” Lance nonchalantly said, leaning back against the wall.

“So, what are you planning on even doing with them?” Hunk asked.

“Not too sure, I could hold them for backup, but what would that even do?  It’s not like Keith gets his photo done by anyone other than Shiro, so it’s not like I can sell them to someone else, I would get found out right away.”

Silence fell upon the pair once more as they thought about any use that those photos could bring.

“Well, for now,” Hunk started, voice slow as he thought while he spoke, “you focus on your homework for tomorrow and take a moment off from Shiro and Keith.”

“I guess…” Lance said with little energy.  His mind was racing on all the things that was causing him stress, and thinking of all the homework he had due was not helping.  “ _Dios…”_

“What is it that you need done?” Hunk asked, a smile on his face to try and show Lance that he was there for him.

“Well, I have two essays on the French revolution due by Wednesday, one research paper on the breakdown of the human psyche and its effects to modern day medicine, a photo report-slash-collage for my photo journalism class, and that’s just the stuff due this week.”

Hunk simply sat and stared at Lance, unable to say anything to his friend.

“You’re on your own,” was all he managed to say in response after a solid thirty seconds of silence between the two of them.

“Oh, C’mon Hunk!” Lance pleaded, getting off his bed to fall to his knees to bag him.

After an internal debate, Hunk gave a hefty sigh and closed his eyes.

“Fine!  But I’m only doing the French rev, you have to do the other ones on your own.”

“You are literally the best human being in the world – no! – in the universe!  Screw you aliens, Hunk is better than all of you!”

Hunk simply rolled his eyes in response.

…….

Lance had polished the counter five times within the last hour, at this point he was attempting to create a whole new level of shine.  Work was lagging and not many people had come in lately.  He worked at a local coffee shop run by someone he swears deals drugs out of the back of his van, but, you know, puts cute little flower designs on the labels of each substance.

Lance stared up at the tiny flat screen TV that was mounted on the wall and was debating on whether or not he was going to change the channel.  There was a man seated by the window reading a book that looked like It had gone through the war, and judging on his age, it probably had, and a stressed student that took up an entire table with their books.

Just a regular day in a work day for Lance.

He was bagging that some thing, _anything,_ would happen so he would have something to do.  But of course, nothing happened.  So, he stood there, bored out of his mind, mindlessly polishing the table yet again.

But from the depths of his pockets, his phone buzzed.  He looked around to make sure his boss or anyone else was looking, but then he remembered no one here cared anyways, so he pulled it out anyways.

**_Shiro_ **

**_“Hey Lance, I need you to do me a favor.”_ **

**_3:24_ **

**_Received_ **

**_……._ **

**_Shiro_ **

**_“Yeah waddup?”_ **

**_3:25_ **

**_Sent_ **

**_…….._ **

**_Shiro_ **

**_“I’m going to need you to pick up the photos from Pidge from Keith’s photo shoot and send the selected ones to the publisher by tomorrow.”_ **

**_3:26_ **

**_Received_ **

**_……._ **

**_Shiro_ **

**_“On it”_ **

**_3:26_ **

**_Sent_ **

**_….._ **

**_Pigeon_ **

**_“Camera daddy wants you to hit me up with those sweet photos from the shoot”_ **

**_3:28_ **

**_Sent_ **

**_…._ **

**_Pigeon_ **

**_“Ill hit you upside the head with something if you say that one more time”_ **

**_3:32_ **

**_Received_ **

**_…….._ **

**_Pigeon_ **

**_“And ill send them your way  check your email soon”_ **

**_3:32_ **

**_Received_ **

**_…….._ **

**_Pigeon_ **

**_“thank”_ **

**_3:33_ **

**_Sent_ **

Lance set his phone back in his pocket and closed his eyes.  He was ready to fall asleep right there.  Only three more hours until he could go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know your thoughts and feelings on it, it helps a lot when writing the next few chapters! It would mean so much to hear from you!  
> Kitty out!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I know I'm bad with grammar so please be kind!  
> Kitty out!


End file.
